Nous avons l'éternité
by mimille2002
Summary: Retrouvons nos personnages préférés après le départ de tous les "témoins" ! Que deviennent-ils ? Comment gèrent-ils leur nouvelle vie désormais plus tranquille ? Sont-ils vraiment sûrs que l'éternité sera sans problème ? Suite de Twilight 4... N'hésitez pas à venir voir ;-) ! En cours d'écriture. Fic principalement centrée sur Bella/Edward. Canon - WIP - POV B/E - IC.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde ;-) !

Ceci est une des 1ères fictions que j'écrit, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Il s'agit d'une fiction que j'ai inventée et qui raconte la suite de Twilight 4...

C'est un essai, qui aura surement une suite. Tout dépendra de ce qui ressortira de vos opinions ^^ !

Tout critique ou commentaire instructif est le bienvenu ;-) !

L''environnement et les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer,

Je n'ai fait qu'inventer une histoire qui est basée dessus ...

**Chapitre 1 :**** Une nouvelle vie :**

Cela faisait presque un mois que les Volturi étaient repartis et nous commencions enfin à profiter de cette éternité qui s'offrait à nous. Edward et moi avions réintégré notre petit cottage et pas un seul nuage ne se profilaient à l'horizon. Je n'avais plus besoin d'utiliser mes pouvoirs, Nahuel et sa tante avaient finis par repartir, ceux de Dénali aussi. Nous étions désormais justes en famille, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire ! Edward avait recommencé à jouer du piano, Esmé à dessiner, Rosalie et Alice à faire les boutiques, Emmett et Jasper à se disputer sur la console, Jack avait retrouvé sa meute, Nessie grandissait, et Carlisle était repartis travailler à l'hôpital. Nous avions même repris nos activités nocturnes, plus que jamais amoureux. Bref, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, tout reprenait son cours comme si cela ne s'était jamais arrêté. Personnellement, j'avais décidé de retourner voir mon père et de profiter de lui…

« Bella », m'avait-il dit lorsque j'étais venue le voir à la maison, « est-ce que votre problème est résolue maintenant ? »

« Oui, oui ne t'inquiète pas tout est réglé ! »

« Bon, alors quand pourrais – je voir Nessie ? Cela fait un bon moment que je ne l'ai pas vue … »

« Oh, oui, je suis désolée ! Bien sûr que tu peux venir la voir ! Je pense même qu'elle sera ravie! »

« Bon très bien, alors je passerais demain soir après le service. Qui sera présent ? »

« Tout le monde ! Carlisle à sa journée de libre et les autres sont toujours là, ne partirons probablement pas tout de suite pour la fac, la rentré n'est que dans un mois... »

« Bien, très bien, et bah je passerais vous voir dans la soirée ! »

« Ok ça marche ! »

Et il était venu le soir suivant. Il en avait profité pour passer la soirée avec Jack et Nessie dans leurs chambres, puis il était monté voir Carlisle et Esmé pour parler avec eux. Quant à nous, nous avions fait les andouilles, joués tels des gamins, profité du fait que nous soyons tous réunis après tant de stress liés aux évènements. Emmett, toujours d'une intelligence hors du commun, (d'après lui !) avait décidé de jouer à un jeu de défis (mais version humaine ! donc pas le droit d'utiliser ses capacités vampiriques !) nous nous sommes ainsi retrouvés assis par terre aux pieds du canapé, chacun à côté de sa moitié et nous avons joué !

« Je commence ! » s'est exclamé Emmett, « je vais tous vous écrasez ! Vous vous inclinerez devant ma force, mon intelligence, ma grandeur, ma… ! »

« C'est bon Emmett, on a compris ! » dis-je en rigolant.

« Pfff, vous n'êtes que des barbares incultes, insensible à mon art ! »

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas !? » dit Alice en levant elle aussi les yeux au ciel, devant les mimiques enfantines que faisait Emmett pour se faire remarquer.

« Nous allons jouer à faire des défis ! Je commence » dit-il en me regardant sournoisement. « Bella, je te défis de boire cette boisson en entier et de déterminer les ingrédients qui la compose. Et pas le droit de tricher avec des sens vampirique, ni de la recracher après ! »

« Ok, Emmett, tu vas mourir », lui répondis-je un peu énervée.

En effet, je connaissais les gouts douteux d'Emmett en ce qui concernait la nourriture humaine, surtout lorsqu'il s'essayait au mélange. Je lui pris donc la bouteille des mains et commençait à boire. Le liquide avait un goût infect. Il faut dire aussi que désormais, toute nourriture humaine me paraissait immonde. Pourtant, j'étais sûre que même humaine, j'aurais eu une réaction assez similaire. Je tentais de définir les différents ingrédients. Plus la bouteille se vidait, plus le liquide me donnait la nausée. Afin de faire enrager Emmett encore un petit peu, je faisais exprès de mettre du temps à déterminer les ingrédients de cette boisson totalement écœurante. Seulement, après 3 min, la patience d'Emmett se révéla être à son point mort, et Emmett commença à être sur les nerfs. Afin que cela ne se transforme pas en pugila, j'arrêtais ma "torture" et je répondis à la question d'Emmett.

« Alors, mon petit Emmett, pour répondre à stupide ta question, tu as mis du jus de citrouille, du chocolat, de la cannelle, de la sauce tomate, de la moutarde et de l'huile de friture dans cette foutue boisson, si on peut appeler ça une boisson ! Même un humain ne pourrait pas boire ce truc… »

« Rhoo ! allez Bella, ce n'était pas si mauvais ?! » répondis Emmett. Il paraissait vexé que j'aie trouvé tous les ingrédients du 1er coup.

« C'était immonde Emmett ! » Lui dis-je écœurée

« Pfff ! Et moi qui croyais que je possédais un certain talent culinaire … »

Nous rigolâmes tous ensemble. Il faut dire après tout, qu'Emmett pouvait être un vrai gamin parfois ! Rosalie le frappa derrière la tête pour le punir, en souriant. Nous reprîmes alors le jeu, Emmett vexé comme un pou, et nous mort (c'était le cas de le dire !) de rire.

« Jazz, je te défis de faire un bras de fer avec Edward, sans l'influencer avec tes émotions ni toi, Edward, d'écouter ses pensées. Et vous les filles vous leurs tenez compagnie en les "distrayants" . Le 1er qui gagne aura le droit à une récompense. » lança Rosalie en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

Nous lui répondîmes par un clin d'œil nous aussi et nous nous mîmes en place pour le bras de fer. Nous nous assîmes par terre pour ne pas abimer le mobilier d'Esmé. Je poussais mon bouclier au loin afin que mon merveilleux mari puisse avoir accès à mes pensées, ce qui une fois, fais sembla le ravir. Il me sourit amoureusement. Alice quant à elle se prépara à faire ressentir une foule d'émotions différentes à Jasper. Et nos maris respectifs, naïfs comme ils l'étaient, ne se doutaient de rien, croyant juste que leurs âmes sœurs les encourageraient. Le jeu commençait vraiment à être amusant ! Emmett se plaça en mode « arbitre » et Rose sortie un appareil photo de je ne sais où.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » tonna Emmett qui avait l'air excité comme une puce. « A la une, à la deux, à la trois … GO ! »

« C'est parti mon kiki ! » dit Alice en rigolant.

Je la regardais, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, complètement ahuri qu'elle ose dire une expression pareille ! Elle me répondit en me tirant la langue, son adorable petit nez froncé par un rire contenu à grande peine. Afin de rendre la chose plus amusante, je commençais à titiller mon adorable mari par la pensée. Je commençais par me remémorer l'instant où j'avais accepté de l'épouser et de notre émotion commune lorsqu'il m'avait passé ma bague de fiançailles au doigt. Je me mis ensuite à me souvenir de notre mariage, moi remontant l'allée et lui m'attendant près de l'autel puis de notre première lune de miel et de la douceur de ses doigts sur ma peau de sa main caressant notre bébé de ses doigts sur mon visage s'attardant sur ma bouche ... Je continuais ma songerie tout en regardant Alice. Elle s'amusait apparemment à "distraire" Jasper en le titillant émotionnellement. Le pauvre Jazz n'arrivait pas à faire tout à la fois (surtout lorsqu'Alice lui envoyait des émotions "chaudes") et commençait à perdre du terrain. Alice voyant cela, me lança un clin d'œil et me fit signe d'augmenter la "torture" d'Edward. Je me mis donc à forcer sur le bouchon et à me remémorer la nuit précédente et son lot de souvenirs romantiques. Puis, d'un coup, je m'imaginai en train d'arracher la tête de Jasper et de la découper en petits morceaux. A l'instant même, Edward cessa toutes pensées cohérentes pour me regarder, sous le choc (il faut dire que je n'étais pas du genre violente) et Jazz en profita pour abattre son bras sur la table et gagner la manche. Totalement ahuris, Edward ne remarqua même pas qu'il avait perdu. Ma méthode s'avérait donc efficace, et j'en riais intérieurement. Devant sa mine déconfite, je lui fis mon sourire le plus angélique et me jetais dans ses bras pour me faire pardonner. Penaude, je mis ma tête dans son coup et l'embrassai amoureusement.

« Bella », me dit-il amusé, « ce n'est pas bien de tricher ».

« Je suis désolée », rigolais-je, « mais Alice ma trop tentée, et puis de toute façon, tu n'étais pas obligé de lire mes pensées. » lui répondis- je sournoisement.

« Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lire des pensées, surtout quand elles proviennent de toi et surtout lorsqu'elles nous concernent… » me murmura-t-il amoureusement à l'oreille. « Si tu savais combien tu me rends heureux, mon amour … » continua-t-il, avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je fondis sous sa déclaration, et ne pouvant plus penser correctement, je répondis à son baiser avec fougue. Je lâchais mon bouclier, désormais incapable de le contrôler. Sur le coup de l'émotion, je fermais les yeux. Des dizaines et des dizaines de souvenirs y affluèrent en masse sans que je puisse les arrêter, tous plus romantiques et heureux les uns que les autres.

« Je t'aime … » lui soufflais-je, en gémissant sous tant de tendresse, avant de revenir à ses lèvres, incapable de trouver les bons mots pour lui dire tous ce qu'il me faisait ressentir.

Edward, tout en continuant de caresser mes cheveux d'une main, intensifia notre baiser, comme pour répondre à ce flot d'amour mutuel, tandis que je resserrais ma prise autour de lui. Je voulais me fondre en lui et que le temps ne s'arrête jamais. Il me semblait que je ne pouvais supporter tant d'amour. Mon corps se liquéfiait sous la douceur de ses lèvres et de sa main dans mon dos qui me procurait des frissons. Edward entrouvrit mes lèvres avec le bout de sa langue et nos deux bouches se fondirent l'une dans l'autre, alors que mes doigts s'accrochais dans ses cheveux. Un bref instant je me rappelais que nous n'étions pas seuls, mais cette constatation s'envola vite dans les limbes de l'oubli, face à cet amour passionnel qui nous dévorait tous les deux. Je sentis Edward sourire amoureusement contre mes lèvres, mais il était apparemment tout aussi incapable de s'arrêter. Nous étions dans notre bulle et le monde autour de nous n'existait plus. Ce fut la voix d'Alice qui nous ramena sur terre.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant les amoureux ! », rigola Alice, qui s'était entre temps assise sur les genoux de Jazz, « Vous aurez tout le temps ce soir pour faire ça ! »

« C'est dégoutant ! » s'indigna Emmett en prenant un air faussement outragé.

« Désolé », nous répondîmes, penaud, en s'excusant, « On peut continuer le jeu, si vous voulez ! ».

« Ouais, ça vaudrait mieux en effet », rigola Emmett sournoisement, « parce que je te rappelle que ton père est toujours là-haut avec ta fille, Bella, et que si il te voyait, il ferait une crise cardiaque !».

Ils rigolèrent tous ensemble devant ma grimace éloquente, avant de retourner au jeu. J'avais encore le gout du baiser d'Edward sur mes lèvres et la sensation de sa main qui descendait doucement sur ma peau. Comme pour répondre à ma rêverie, je sentis Edward se tendre un peu à côté de moi, et souffler très fort. Je me mordais les lèvres.

« Bella, s'il te plait ! » lança Jasper.

« Désolée ! », répondis-je en rigolant.

Nous aurions en effet tout le temps ce soir, et que ... Je me rappelais soudain que j'avais oubliée de remettre mon bouclier et que mon pauvre amour (qui après tout restait un homme) lisait toutes mes pensées, et qu'il devait lui être dur d'y rester de marbre. Je lui souris, penaude, pour m'excuser de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche, mais il me serra la main amoureusement et m'embrassa sur la joue.

« Bon, à qui le tour ? » interrogea Rosalie.

« Je crois que c'est à Jazz » dis-je

À ce moment-là, Charlie descendit les escaliers, accompagné de Carlisle. Esmé, Nessie et Jack le suivaient et fermaient la marche. Charlie s'assit avec Esmé, Nessie et Jack sur le canapé et Carlisle se mit au milieu de la pièce. Il paraissait trituré par quelque chose d'important, et semblait vouloir nous en parler…

FIN DU CHAPITRE 1

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? je continue ^^ ?

Tout reviews est le bienvenu ;-)

Bises à tous !

mimille2002


	2. Chapitre 2

Voilà la suite ^^ !

Merci à tous pour vos petits mots, ça fait super plaisir ;-) !

L''environnement et les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer,

Je n'ai fait qu'inventer une histoire qui est basée dessus ...

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Quand le jeu devient un moyen de vengeance personnelle…**

Une fois assis, Carlisle nous demanda notre attention avant de nous expliquer les raisons de ce conseil de famille. 

« La fin des vacances arrivent, il serait temps de commencer à songer à ce que vous voulez faire pour la rentrée scolaire... Les inscriptions sont bientôt closes et suivant ce que vous voudriez faire, il serait temps de s'y mettre ! ».

« Est-ce qu'on peut en reparler plus tard parce que là, on n'a pas fini le jeu » rigola Emmett. « Je te jure de m'y mettre dès que je leurs auraient mis une raclée ! »

« Emmett … » soupirais-je.

« Quoi …?! Tu doutes de mes capacités ? Tu veux qu'on se refasse un bras de fer ? » s'amusa-t-il en faisant bomber son torse musclé.

« Non, c'est pas ça, mais Carlisle à raison, il faudrait nous en occuper ! »

« Bah oui, mais on peut le faire après ! » s'esclaffa –t-il.

« Laisse Bella, il a raison, cela peut attendre encore un peu, il faut juste que ce soit fait avant la fin de la semaine … » me répondit Carlisle, soucieux.

« On le fera ! » bougonna Emmett.

« Parfait ! » 

Et il repartit, accompagné d'Esmée, de Jack et de Nessie dans son bureau. Charlie quant à lui décida de rester avec nous pour nous regarder jouer à notre jeu débile. 

« Bon, à qui le tour ? » s'enquit Jasper.

« Je crois que c'est à toi » dis-je.

« Bon, très bien ! Alors, Edward, je te défis de ne pas embrasser Bella de toute la soirée et de rester chaste cette nuit » rigola Jasper.

« QUOI ?! Mais tu es horrible » répondis mon amoureux, horrifié. 

Je me mis à rire devant la figure déconfite de mon mari, mais m'arrêtais vite en comprenant tout ce que cela impliquait pour nous deux, et grimaçait à cette perspective qui ne me réjouissait plus vraiment. Il faut dire qu'après notre petit moment passé juste avant que Carlisle et les autres nous rejoignent, nous étions un peu pressés d'être tous les deux seuls. Je soupirais face à cette initiative de Jasper. Il avait dut ressentir notre envie commune avec Edward, et avait décidé de se venger face à cet assaut d'émotions que nous lui avions envoyées. Je soupirais et jouait le jeu afin de tromper Jasper, malgré le fait que j'avais déjà ma petite idée en tête pour faire face à cet inconvénient. 

« Ok, Jazz, pas de problème on relève le défi ! » répondis-je fièrement en carrant les épaules, pour lui prouver qu'il ne m'intimidait pas.

« Mais, Bella …? » s'étonna Edward en me regardant.

« Quoi ? T'es frustré Eddy ? » rigola Emmett, « Tu peux te passer de ta femme pendant une petite nuit quand même ? ».

« Emmett, tu sais très bien que je déteste ce surnom ! Et quant à ta question, tu en connais déjà la réponse …» répondit Edward un peu énervé.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'accepter ce défi ? T'as peur ? » voulu savoir Emmett, qui ne comprenait décidément rien à la délicatesse.

« Pfff …! » soupira Edward. « Ok, ça marche ! » dit Edward vaincu. 

J'étirais rapidement mon bouclier, et lui envoyait l'idée qui m'était venue à l'esprit, pour le rassurer. Je le relâchai très vite pour que Jasper ne se doute de rien, mais je vis Edward soupirer doucement de soulagement. Le jeu commençais vraiment à dériver ! C'est alors que je me rappelai que Charlie étais toujours avec nous et qu'il ne devait pas être très à l'aise avec le sujet que les garçons venaient de lancer, surtout qu'il s'agissait de ma petite personne et de ce que je faisais la nuit avec mon époux. Je regardais mon père du coin de l'œil et vis qu'il grimaçait, mal à l'aise. Cela devait être assez gênant pour lui d'y penser, même si je savais qu'il s'en doutait. Après tout, il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, (j'en étais la preuve vivante), et il devait se douter qu'en tant que mari et femme, on ne jouait pas au scrabble toute la nuit. 

« A quelle heure dois-tu rentrer Papa ? » lui demandais-je pour abréger sa souffrance.

« Eh bien, il faut je me lève tôt demain pour aller pêcher et je ne voudrais pas me coucher trop tard, donc je pense que je vais y aller… »

« Ok ça marche ! Et bien dans ce cas, bonne nuit ! » lança Emmett pour abréger son départ, car il était pressé de continuer les défis.

« Bonne nuit tout le monde ! »

« Bonne nuit Charlie ! » 

Une fois mon père partit, nous décidâmes de finir le jeu. C'était au tour d'Edward et je craignais qu'il essaye de se venger de Jasper et de son défi frustrant, en embêtant Alice. 

« Très bien, alors Alice je te défis de mettre ce jogging troué avec ce survêt' sale et de…

« Même pas en rêve ! Trouve autre chose, je ne mettrais jamais ces trucs ! Ce ne sont même pas des vêtements ! » s'écria-t-elle horrifiée. « Je refuse ton défi, change le ! »

« D'accord, d'accord ! Mais normalement tu n'as pas le droit de refuser un défi…

« Ouais c'est pas du jeu ! » s'exclama Emmett.

« T'inquiète Emmett, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bien pire ! » répondis Edward.

« Oh non, pas ça ! » dit Alice en grimaçant, ayant vu ce que mon amoureux projetais. 

Alice semblait au désespoir, et je me doutais qu'Edward s'était vengé d'une manière qui n'était pas très fair-play. Je n'étais pas sûre de ce qu'il avait en tête mais j'avais un petit doute. Je le vis sourire vicieusement et m'attendais au pire. 

« Alice, je te défis de tenir 3 mois sans faire de shopping ! » s'esclaffa Edward

« Oh, bon sang, merci Eddy ! Ça c'est bon ! » s'exclama bruyamment Emmett, soulagé.

« Edwaaard … ! » supplia Alice.

« Non, non Alice, c'est le jeu, tu es obligée d'accepter ce défi ! »

« Mais, Edward, c'est juste IMPOSSIBLE ! » dit Alice horrifiée « Je dois AB-SO-LU-MENT refaire ma penderie et les soldes commencent demain ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

« Si ! » répondis Edward en riant. 

Alice soupira et se rassit sur les genoux de Jasper, la mine déconfite. Je dois dire que j'étais plutôt soulagée du défi d'Edward. 3 mois sans Alice et son shopping, c'était plus que des vacances. 

« Bon c'est à Alice de jouer maintenant ! » dis-je.

« Je vais me venger ! » ronchonna Alice, vexée.

« Rhoo … ! Allez Alice ! Sois bonne joueuse ! » rigolais-je. 

Alice me regarda alors avec un tel regard que je sus que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade et que je regretterais amèrement la décision de mon mari. Elle devait avoir décidé que son prochain shopping devrait être une véritable torture pour moi, afin qu'elle puisse se venger d'Edward. Je ravalais ma salive face à cette perspective peu encourageante et prenait une grande inspiration pour revenir à la réalité. 

« Très bien, alors Emmett à ton tour d'être défié ! » repris Alice.

« C'est quand tu veux ma vieille ! » répondit-il, excité comme un enfant ouvrant ses cadeau de Noël, et en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre comme s'il se préparait.

« Alors Emmett, je te défis de réussir à m'attraper en moins de 3 minutes. » répondis Alice toute fière de son coup.

« Pas de problème ! C'est trop facile ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. 

Et il fonça sur Alice pour l'attraper entre deux ses grosses mains. Bien évidemment, Alice avait prévu son coup et voyait par avance de quel côté Emmett tenterait de l'attraper. On les vit alors se poursuivre dans toute la maison, faire le tour du jardin et défoncer quelques arbres au passage. Alice éclatait de rire toutes les 2 secondes face à chaque tentative ratée d'Emmett pour la saisir. Emmett, lui, s'énervait de plus en plus face à ses échecs répétés et commençais à accélérer la cadence, croyant réussir à tromper Alice. Mal lui en pris, car Alice modifia ses feintes en conséquences. Leur petit jeu dura seulement 1 minute 30 avant qu'Emmett ne se lasse et finisse par se rassoir en boudant. Alice rigola et suivit son mouvement. Elle alla se rassoir en embrassant Emmett au passage sur le sommet de son crâne. 

« Allez, râle pas mon petit Emmy, je te promets une revanche, demain, sans utiliser mes pouvoirs » rigola-t-elle, « mais arrête de bouder, on dirait un gamin ! »

« T'as triché, c'est pas du jeu ! » râla-t-il.

« Emmett, sois bon joueur ! » le réprimanda Rosalie

« Rhoo, mais c'est qu'il est pas content du tout le petit Emmett ! » s'esclaffa Jasper.

« Grrr … ! » s'énerva Emmett, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate tant il était vexé d'avoir perdu son défi contre Alice. 

Nous éclatâmes de rire face à sa mine renfrognée. Emmett pouvait être un sacré mauvais perdant parfois. Je crois que d'une certaine façon, chacun de nous s'était vengé à sa manière en retournant le jeu contre les autres. Il n'y avait pas eu trop de casse pour une fois, mis à part les arbres du jardin … Chose rare quand nous jouions tous les 6 ensembles à des jeux aussi stupides. Je ne m'en inquiétais pas trop. Esmée n'était pas du genre à nous en vouloir, du moment qu'on réparait nos dégâts. Nous étions toujours en train de rire quand tout à coup, nous entendîmes un bruit …

FIN DU CHAPITRE 2 

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? je continue ^^ ?

Tout reviews est le bienvenu ;-)

Bises à tous !

mimille2002


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici enfin la suite du chapitre 2 ^^ !

Merci à tous pour vos petits, ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours ;-) !

L'environnement et les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer,

je n'ai fait qu'inventer une histoire basée sur son œuvre ! 

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Amour maternel :**

(Nous étions toujours en train de rire quand tout à coup, nous entendîmes un bruit …)

Nous retrouvâmes rapidement notre sérieux car l'horloge venait de sonner minuit …. Il était largement l'heure d'aller coucher Nessie, et de rentrer dans notre cottage. Il me tardait d'y retourner et de passer la nuit entre les bras d'Edward afin d'en profiter pour nous retrouver tous les deux. Je me levais pour me préparer à rentrer.

« Je vais chercher Nessie ! » lui dis-je.

« Vous rentrez déjà ? » s'esclaffa Alice.

« Oui, il est minuit passé, et même si je sais que les vampires ne dorment pas, il faut qu'on aillent coucher Renesmée. Je suis même sûre qu'elle doit déjà être endormie dans les bras de Jacob quelque part dans la maison ! » riais-je.

« Bon, bon, bon ! Ok ! Mais demain, soyez là dès 9 heures, j'aurais besoin de vous pour faire 2 ou 3 petits trucs … » nous répondis Alice avec un sourire énigmatique.

« Alice … ! » suppliais-je.

« T'inquiète pas, tu vas aimer ça » rigola Alice.

« Pfff … »

« Si, si, tu vas voir ! »

« Ok, mais je te préviens, si c'est du shopping, je ne te parle plus pendant 4 mois ! »

« J'ose rappeler à son aimable altesse que je suis scandaleusement privée de shopping pour le restant de ma vie … ! » me répliqua-t-elle furieuse.

« 3 mois Alice, seulement que 3 mois ! Relax ! Tu devrais pouvoir tenir !» rigola Emmett.

« Emmett, chut ! » lui assena-t-elle.

« Ok ! »

Je fus scotchée qu'Emmett accepte de se taire et ne réplique pas à Alice. Il était rare qu'il lâche une affaire si rapidement, et encore moins lorsqu'il n'avait pas le dernier mot. Je secouais la tête et montais dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward pour voir si Nessie ne s'y étais pas endormie. J'ouvrais doucement la porte et me glissais dans l'entrebâillement. Je la trouvais endormie et lovée dans les bras de Jack, lui-même assoupie. Je n'avais pas le cœur de les réveiller, malgré le fait qu'il fallait que nous rentrions au cottage. Je souriais face à ce spectacle et m'appuyais contre le linteau de la porte en croisant les bras pour les contempler. Il émanait d'eux une grande sérénité, et les voir dormir tous les deux, si confiant, me rassurais. Je me sentais totalement apaisée et heureuse. J'appuyais ma tête contre le linteau et souriais doucement. Nessie s'était blottie en chien de fusil contre Jack, qui lui, ronronnait doucement. Ma petite fille avait bien changée depuis la bataille contre les Volturi. Elle s'inquiétait souvent de nous voir partir chasser de notre côté, sursautait lorsque quelqu'un frappait à la porte, et demandait beaucoup plus souvent des câlins ou de l'attention. D'après Carlisle, la peur de nous perdre avait renforcé sa nature possessive et elle avait du mal à se détacher de nous. Il pensait que cela disparaîtrais avec le temps et qu'elle finirait par être totalement rassurée. Malgré cela, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Elle restait une petite fille, et son inquiétude, constante, me brisait le cœur à chaque fois que je la voyais lever vers moi ses yeux inquiets pour vérifier que nous étions toujours là. Je songeais à toutes les joies qu'elle m'avait apportées depuis sa naissance. La lumière qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolat à chaque fois qu'elle éclatait de rire (une chose rare ces derniers temps…), son sourire lumineux lorsque découvrait que je lui avais fait son repas préféré, sa joie lorsqu'elle trouvait Jack à son réveil… Tant de choses qui comblaient et qui me paraissait si précieuses. Je souriais à nouveau lorsque je sentis Edward m'enserrer doucement la taille par derrière et appuyer sa tête sur mon épaule. Il avait dût venir voir ce qui me prenait autant de temps.

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse mon amour … » me murmura-t-il.

« Regarde … » lui chuchotais-je en souriant, tout en désignant Nessie et Jack. « Ils ont l'air si serein… » soufflais-je à nouveau, heureuse, alors que j'appuyais ma tête contre la sienne et que je me collais à lui. «Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que ses frayeurs ne cesseront jamais ! Elle est constamment inquiète et j'ai souvent du mal à trouver les mots pour la rassurer alors que je suis sa mère ! » soupirais-je. « J'ai tellement peur Edward ! J'ai peur qu'elle ne s'en sorte jamais et que sa vie devienne un Enfer … ! Si seulement il y avait un moyen ! N'importe quoi ! Quelque chose qui la guérisse de ses peurs ou qui la soulage, peu importe, mais qu'elle cesse de souffrir, par pitié ! Je ne supporte plus de la voir souffrir, c'est une torture pour mon cœur de mère ! » sanglotais-je doucement.

« Chérie … » gémit-il.

Edward me retourna contre lui pour me prendre dans ses bras, et me serra très fort tout en m'embrassant sur le haut de la tête tendrement, comme s'il voulait me soulager d'une partie de ma peine. J'avais l'impression que lui aussi pleurait, car il ne cessait d'augmenter la pression de ses bras autour de ma taille, comme s'il voulait se fondre en moi ou trouver du réconfort. Il est vrai que nous étions assez inquiets pour Nessie. Je le serrais encore plus fort dans mes bras, priant pour que ma ‟crise" passe, alors qu'il me berçait doucement tout en me caressant tendrement les cheveux, attendant que je me calme. Je remerciais intérieurement le reste de la famille de ne pas nous avoir déranger et d'avoir été discret. Une fois calmée, je me secouais et embrassais tendrement mon mari, qui me sourit avant d'effleurer ma joue de ses doigts, comme pour m'encourager. Je lui souris en retour et entrais dans la chambre, la main d'Edward dans la mienne. J'avançais silencieusement dans la pièce et me penchais sur le lit pour réveiller Renesmée.

« Nessie ? Mon cœur ? C'est Maman ! Réveilles toi trésor, on va rentrer au cottage pour se coucher ! » lui murmurais-je.

« Mmmm … ! »

« Ma puce … ? »

Elle battit des paupières, gémis doucement, bailla, et se retourna pour se rendormir aussitôt. Je levais des yeux interrogateurs vers Edward, pour trouver une solution. Nessie paraissait si fatiguée que je savais que je n'arriverais pas à la réveiller pour qu'on rentre. Il sourit et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Je réveillais Jack qui nous souhaita bonne nuit, et embrassa Nessie sur le front, avant de rentrer dormir chez lui. Je pris les quelques affaires de ma fille qui trainaient et nous redescendîmes pour rejoindre les autres et les embrasser avant de partir. Une fois dehors, Edward me prit la main et enroula ses doigts autour des miens. Nos pas s'accordèrent rapidement l'un à l'autre, et nous partîmes vers le cottage sans nous presser. Nous n'avions pas besoins de parler car les regards et les sourires que nous échangions y suffisaient largement. La nuit était calme et la pleine lune, propice au repos. La voute céleste brillait doucement de mille éclats, et nos respirations tranquilles correspondaient parfaitement à l'ambiance du lieu. L'atmosphère donnait une impression de sérénité, et je me sentais parfaitement bien, apaisée par la quiétude de la nuit. Ma main serra un peu plus celle d'Edward qui tourna la tête et me sourit tendrement, accentuant en retour sa pression autour de la mienne. Bientôt, la maison fût en vue, et avec elle notre merveilleux jardin aménagé par Esmée. J'ouvrais la porte pour Edward, qui passa devant, avec Nessie toujours dans ses bras. Je le suivis, et refermais la porte derrière moi.

« Tu veux la coucher ou tu veux que je le fasse ? » me demanda doucement Edward.

« Donnes la moi, je vais aller le faire. » lui murmurais-je.

« D'accord, le temps de rallumer le feu dans notre chambre et je te rejoins… » me répondit-il en m'embrassant tendrement sur le front, avant de me passer Nessie qui dormait toujours.

« Ne te perd pas en chemin ! » le taquinais-je.

Il ria doucement avant de hausser les épaules en soupirant face à ma phrase, que finalement je trouvais assez stupide, et partit vers notre chambre pour s'occuper du feu. Je me mordais les lèvres face à tout ce que cela impliquait. Nous avions en effet l'habitude (quand celui-ci était allumé) de passer la nuit près du feu sous des couvertures, en amoureux. Le fait est que cela finissait très souvent de la même façon : une nuit agitée mais romantique à souhait, et des moqueries vaseuses de la part d'Emmett le lendemain. Cependant, avec ce qui s'était passé tout à l'heure quand nous faisions les défis, et la hausse de désir dans nos corps qui s'en était suivie, je ne me faisais pas d'illusions quant à l'issue de cette nuit. Je souris, ravie d'avance, mais aussi soulagée, car la tension de mon corps était à son point culminant… J'atteignis rapidement la chambre de Renesmée et allongeais ma fille sur son lit. Je remontais en souriant les couvertures sur elle avant de la border. Je l'embrassais doucement sur le front, et m'accroupie près de son visage. Je me mis à caresser tendrement ses cheveux, la regardant rêver. Inconsciemment, je me mis à caresser sa joue du bout du doigt, m'émerveillant encore une fois de la texture de sa peau et de la finesse de son visage.

« Si tu savais combien Maman t'aime mon petit cœur ! » lui murmurais-je avec tendresse. « Tu me comble de bonheur à chaque instant de la journée… ! Sois heureuse avec Jacob, tu le mérite et lui aussi ! » continuais-je en souriant. « Bonne nuit trésor, fais de beaux rêves ! » lui chuchotais-je, avant l'embrasser à nouveau et de me redresser pour découvrir Edward adossé nonchalamment au linteau de la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Il me regardait amoureusement, les yeux brillants d'émotions. Je me levais rapidement pour le rejoindre, avant de me jeter dans ses bras qu'il referma tendrement autour de moi avant de m'embrasser chastement sur le haut du crâne. Je souris tout contre lui avant de retourner avec lui au salon, où il se mit à me caresser les cheveux avec douceur attendant que je parle. Cependant je n'étais pas encore tout à fait prête à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Je me décidais alors pour la solution de facilité, et embrassais ses lèvres. Il me répondit presque aussitôt, ravi, sachant très bien que je ne parlerais pas tant que je ne serais pas prête, et qu'il valait mieux dans ces cas-là passer à autre chose. Il intensifia alors son baiser, tout en faisant glisser sa main le long de mon dos avant de la remonter et de recommencer son geste à nouveau, me faisant perdre mes moyens. Lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes, je collais mon front contre le sien, rassurée sur mes émotions, et heureuse. L'intimité crée entre nous m'aida à me lancer.

« Merci … pour tout … ! » lui soufflais-je émue. « Merci de m'avoir fait découvrir l'amour et ce qu'était qu'être mère ! Merci pour Nessie ! » continuais-je. « Je t'aime tant que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser ! » dis-je encore plus émue, alors que j'accrochais mes mains à ses cheveux, incapable d'en dire plus.

« De rien mon amour… Merci à toi d'avoir toujours crue en nous et de m'aimer plus que je ne pourrais jamais le mériter… ! Tu as fait rebattre mon cœur mort et chaque jour passé à tes côtés me comble de bonheur » me répondit-il en chuchotant amoureusement à mon oreille.

« Je t'aime… ! » soufflais-je vaincue, contre ses lèvres.

Il ne me répondit pas, trop ému lui aussi, mais il se mit à m'embrasser fougueusement, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Incapable de résister à ce flot d'amour, j'agrippais ses cheveux et me collais un peu plus à lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et se dirigeât à toute vitesse vers notre chambre, sans jamais avoir interrompu à un moment notre baiser. J'entendais plus que je ne voyais la casse de divers objets qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur notre passage. Tant pis pour les bibelots ! J'étais trop pressée pour m'en préoccuper davantage, mais je notais mentalement de remédier à ce petit problème, et de prévoir de les agencer en conséquences, si cette situation devait se reproduire (ce dont je ne doutais pas). En entrant dans notre chambre, Edward claqua la porte derrière lui et me reposa à terre, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Notre désir était à son apogée, et nos 2 corps commençaient à agir en conséquence. Je l'entendis alors gémir et me supplier dans un souffle :

**...**

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ^^ ?

Tout reviews est le bienvenu ;-)

Bises à tous !

mimille2002


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici enfin la suite du chapitre 3 ^^ !

Navré pour tout ce temps d'attente mais j'ai eu une petite période de panne d'inspiration qui, heureusement, est maintenant terminée :S !

Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est l'un des plus longs que j'ai écrit jusque là ...

Dorénavant, je publierais plus fréquemment c'est promis.

Merci à tous de ne pas m'avoir lâchée ! Merci aussi pour vos petits mots, ça me fait hyper plaisir d'avoir des retours ;-) !

L'environnement et les personnages sont la propriété de Stéphanie Meyer,

je n'ai fait qu'inventer une histoire basée sur son œuvre !

Bonne lecture ;-) !

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Nous avons toute la nuit …**

(En entrant, Edward claqua la porte derrière lui et me reposa à terre, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Notre désir était à son apogée, et nos deux corps commençaient à agir en conséquence. Je l'entendis alors gémir et me supplier dans un souffle :)

« Pitié Amour…, (baiser), …dis-moi que tu as une solution qui marche…, (baiser),… pour le pari de Jasper,… (baiser),… parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir me priver de toi toute la nuit (baiser)! Je te veux maintenant, peu importe les conséquences… ! »

« Edwaaard … » gémis-je tout contre ses lèvres, incapable de réunir mes idées pour trouver une réponse adéquate, tant mon cerveau se trouvait vide de pensées cohérentes, face à cet afflux de sensations. Je sentais déjà son désir collé contre moi et la chaleur se diffuser dans mon bas ventre face à cette réaction…

Agrippant ses cheveux, je collais ma main contre sa tempe, et incapable de lui répondre, je libérais mon bouclier. Je sentis Edward se tendre (il n'avait pas encore trop l'habitude de subir mon flot de pensées) puis sourire contre mes lèvres. II ne se lassait jamais d'entendre mes pensées. Je lui fis voir mon idée et mon Adonis soupira de soulagement. Je pensais en effet utiliser mon bouclier, car ainsi, Alice ne pourrais pas nous voir, et si quelqu'un s'approchait de la maison, Edward l'entendrait.

De plus, il suffirait simplement qu'Edward et moi nous nous tentions un peu mutuellement le lendemain matin pour faire monter la tension, pour que Jasper le sente et croie que nous avions fait ceinture toute la nuit. Nous connaissant bien, je savais que ce ne serait pas trop difficile. Et puis, au pire des cas, il suffirait que nous leur retournions le défi ou que nous vengions d'une autre manière. Peu m'importais, je savais que nous trouverions quelque chose. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui m'importais étais que nous ayons notre nuit tous les deux. Edward l'ayant compris, je repositionnais ma main dans ses cheveux et repris notre baiser.

« Mon amour tu es un génie ! » me susurra Edward, sa bouche tout contre mon cou.

« Disons que… j'avais une bonne motivation … ! » balbutiais-je, « tu sais combien… on peut être pire que Rose et Emmett… quand je n'arrive pas à me contrôler… et que tu t'y mets ! »

« Moi ?! » me demanda –t-il innocemment en relevant la tête et me regardant droit dans les yeux avec un sourire au coin.

Levant la main, il se mit à tracer le contour de mon visage avec ses doigts, s'attardant sur mes paupières, mes joues, puis mes lèvres avant continuer le long de mes épaules et de rejoindre mes côtes. J'étais incapable de lui répondre. Chacun de ses touchés me faisait perdre la tête et m'envoyais des décharges électriques dans tout le corps. Il se pencha vers moi et souffla tout doucement à l'endroit où j'étais la plus sensible (en haut du cou près de mon oreille) avant de se mettre à me titiller avec sa langue et m'embrasser légèrement. Il savait parfaitement que je perdais totalement pieds lorsqu'il me faisait ça.

Je gémis et basculait ma tête en arrière quand il se mit à me mordiller. Il m'avait rendu encore plus sensible par ses baisers et je sentais que mon cœur, pourtant mort, était sur le point d'exploser. Ses caresses étaient si douces qu'elles m'enivraient et me faisaient perdre pieds. J'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de m'évanouir (chose qui n'arrivait jamais aux vampires). J'avais énormément de mal à réfléchir, et surtout à me concentrer sur les paroles d'Edward. Je m'efforçais donc de rassembler mes idées autant que possible.

« Tu sais parfaitement… que tu me fais perdre… complètement… la tête… quand tu commences à me toucher, … quand tu m'éblouis,… je suis incapable de penser correctement… ! » chuchotais-je difficilement. « Tu sais exactement… les effets que tu as… sur mon corps… quand tu es prêt de moi ou que tu me frôles… ! Je n'arrive jamais à contrôler mes émotions ! » continuais-je.

« Je n'y suis pour rien si tu as du mal à te retenir et que tu réagis au quart de tour sur ce point-là ! » rigola-t-il doucement dans mon cou. « Et puis je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, je suis souvent le premier à être d'accord ou à le vouloir ! » me répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux avec un regard plein d'amour et de passion qui me fis frissonner.

« Edw...aard... » gémis-je en me mordant la lèvre, et en appuyant mon front contre le sien alors que je fermais les yeux face à cet afflux de sensations.

Son regard me faisait perdre pieds et j'avais l'impression qu'un incendie se propageait dans tout mon corps. Passant son doigt sur ma bouche, il détacha ma lèvre tout doucement avant de venir se remettre à m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser avec fougue et, passant mes mains dans ses boucles cuivrées, je me collais encore plus à lui.

« Je vous aime Madame Cullen … » me murmura-t-il doucement contre ma bouche.

« Je t'aime aussi… plus que ma propre vie… ! » lui soufflais-je complètement chamboulée.

« Je t'aime encore plus, et je t'aimerais pour l'éternité ! » me répondit-il.

« Pour l'éternité. » répétais-je, toute parole devenant superflue à présent.

Me prenant dans ses bras il me porta jusqu'au lit où il m'allongea tendrement avant de retirer son pull à une vitesse éclaire. Il ôta mes escarpins, puis il fit glisser lentement mes collants le long de mes jambes avant de les balancer à travers la pièce. Me rasseyant, j'appuyais mes mains contre son torse, puis je les glissais sous sa chemise avant de les remonter lentement le long de sa poitrine. J'avouais être encore émerveillée par sa texture malgré le temps, et je ne me lassais jamais de toucher cette partie de son corps. Je me mordis la lèvre, alors que tout en moi m'ordonnait de répondre à mes pulsions. Il fallait absolument que je me contrôle ! Je gémis ! Fichue nature de vampire ! Je sentis Edward rire silencieusement et son torse se souleva vivement sous mes mains. Fichue bouclier ! Levant les yeux au ciel, je croisais son regard où je vis une lueur que je connaissais bien. Il avait à peu près le même problème !

Levant un sourcil ironique, je rigolais doucement à mon tour, alors qu'Edward se mettait à sourire vicieusement (ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le lit). Il me prit soudainement par les bras avec poigne et me jeta sur notre lit. La nuit promettait d'être courte… Il devint complètement enragé. Il arracha ma robe en une fraction de seconde alors que j'infligeais le même traitement à sa chemise, et tout à coup mon empressement devint tel que le sien. Tant pis pour les vêtements ! Nous ne prîmes même pas le temps de nous déshabiller en entier et commençâmes nos affaires tout de suite. ( Légende : Marie la porc s'est sentie inspirée ^^ !).

Lorsque bien plus tard dans la soirée nous reprîmes nos esprits, j'avais fermé les yeux et m'étais allongée contre le torse de mon amoureux, ma tête calée contre son épaule. Edward me caressait doucement le dos, et de temps en temps, m'embrassait sur le front. J'étais bien. M'emparant de son autre main, j'entremêlais nos doigts avant de relever un peu la tête vers lui. Je lui souris et se penchant, il m'embrassa tendrement avant que je ne repose ma tête contre son épaule. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Toute parole était inutile pour exprimer ce que nous ressentions. Nous nous aimions et cela suffisait. Rouvrant les yeux, je regardais autour de moi. La pièce était dans un état peu recommandable. Nos habits (enfin ce qu'il en restait) avaient volés à travers toute la pièce, certains bibelots étaient tombés par terre et d'autres s'étaient cassés. Par ‟ bonheur " le lit n'était pas cassé, ce qui nous aurait tout de suite grillés. Je rigolais silencieusement.

« Je pense qu'il va falloir prévoir un peu de ménage et de rangement avant de retourner voir les autres si on ne veut pas se faire griller illico … » dis-je en riant. « Ils seraient capable de venir inspecter la maison pendant que les autres nous occupent ou nous emmènent chasser, et là je ne donne pas chère de notre peau ! ».

« On pourrait en profiter et rester là tous les deux… » me dit-il, avec un air coquin.

« Ça t'arrangerais bien hein ! » lui répondis-je en riant.

Pour toute réponse, il m'embrassa passionnément rendant mes quelques pensées totalement incompréhensibles. Sous la force de son baiser, nous nous retrouvâmes de nouveau allongés sur notre lit. Je vérifiais l'espace d'un instant que mon bouclier était toujours en place, et qu'il tenait bien malgré la puissance des émotions que je ressentais. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment qu'il me lâche ! Je sentis Edward grogner de frustration contre mes lèvres. Apparemment, il était de mon avis ! Je rigolais. Mon Adonis était vraiment infatigable ! Rapidement, je jetais un coup d'œil au réveil. Il faisait encore nuit et Renesmée devait surement être en train de dormir, ce qui je l'avoue, me soulageais. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si elle se réveillait et venait nous trouver alors que nous étions en pleine « action ».

De plus, cela nous laissait encore pas mal de temps avant d'aller devoir la réveiller pour rejoindre les autres à la maison. Temps dont je ne me faisais pas d'illusion quant à son utilisation. Sentais les mains de mon mari dériver le long de mon corps, je rigolais à nouveau doucement avant de me « reconcentrer » sur ce que nous étions en train de faire. Lorsqu'Edward se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur moi, je n'eus plus doutes sur les envies de mon mari et sur la suite des évènements. Je rigolais à nouveau. C'est parti pour un deuxième round !

Lorsque nous reprîmes nos esprits, la nuit touchait à sa fin. L'aube commençait à pointer. Nous étions allongés sur le lit et j'étais dans les bras d'Edward. La chambre était toujours dans le même état, voire pire, et il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le cottage. Posant ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward, je m'emparais de sa main et j'entrecroisais nos mains. Nos alliances scintillaient à la lumière du soleil matinal. Enroulant sa propre main autour de la mienne, mon amoureux resserra la prise de ses bras autour de moi tandis que son autre main caressait mon dos. Tout comme moi, il aimait voire nos deux mains liées et leurs anneaux. Ils représentaient cet amour que nous nous étions jurés mutuellement et le fait que je lui appartienne pour l'éternité. Il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front alors que je bougeais doucement nos mains pour les admirer. Lorsque je relevais la tête pour l'embrasser à mon tour, il me sourit, les yeux brillants d'émotions. Je passais ma main sur son visage.

« Je ne pensais pas réussir à te persuader si facilement de rester au cottage. » me murmura –t-il innocemment. « Je n'ai presque rien eu à faire ! » reprit-il doucement.

« Tes arguments ont été très… convaincants ! » lui répondis-je en riant. « Tu es insatiable mon amour ! » soupirais-je avec un air faussement désespérée.

« Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te gêner tout à l'heure… » me murmura vicieusement mon amoureux. « Je crois même que j'étais Dieu en personne si je me souviens bien ! » me dit-il avec un petit air angélique sur le visage.

Éclatant de rire, je me retournais sur le côté pour l'embrasser vampiriquement. Dieu que je l'aimais ! Plus les jours passaient et plus je l'aimais. Comme pour répondre à mes pensées, Edward renforça notre baiser et se relevant un peu, il se retourna de façon à ce que je me retrouve assise sur lui. Nous allions reprendre là où nous nous étions arrêtés peu avant, pour mon plus grand bonheur, lorsque brisant le silence, le portable d'Edward vibra, nous faisant cesser nos « activités »…

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**

**Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ^^ ?**

**Tout reviews est le bienvenu ;-) ! vous savez combien ça me motive pour écrire plus vite :D !**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 5 ...**

**Bises à tous !**

**Mimille2002**


End file.
